Die Hard or Live Free
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: Rowan Hoenhiem never expected to be taken hostage at the Christmas Party. Just who is Hans Gruber and what is his connection to her family? Just what is her grand father's big secret? Will she survive long enough to escape? When Hans wants something, he gets it and never lets go. And he wants Rowan. Is there any hope? And will this turn into a sweet dream or a horrible nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

_Die Hard or Live Free_

_Hans Gruber X Rowan Hoenhiem_

_Summary: Rowan Hoenhiem moved to the States with her family from Germany when she was a year old. She grows up with a normal life with her parents and learning to speak Irish and German. She grows up blissfully unaware of her grandfather's secret life and just how much it would affect her. The years pass and her grandfather dies when she is 17 leaving her everything and her parents go back to Germany to take care of her grandmother. She stays behind where she meets Holly Gennero and her children. She becomes the babysitter and a sister to Holly and an aunt to the children. She goes attends the University of California and graduates with honors by the age of 19. Holly gets her an interning job at the Nakatomi Plaza. She becomes a valuable employee as she can speak fluent German. She is happy._

_Then the night of the Christmas Eve Party, she is on her way back to the elevator when she sees a dead security guard. Before she can react, she grabbed and forced into the elevator with a group of men with guns and straight into the arms of their rather attractive leader, Hans Gruber. Hans quickly learns her name and that she is the granddaughter of an old friend of his grandfather's. He gives her a choice: either she cooperates and lives as a hostage or refuse and die. She chooses hostage._

_Upon arriving she is forced to witness the murder of Mr. Takagi who gives his life to save hers. She is then interrogated by Hans about her family. Confused Rowan answers his questions. She is shocked to learn that she is the heir to a hidden legacy started by her grandfather. She refuses to join Hans and remains his prisoner._

_Hans and Theo managed to escape with the money in the vault and take Rowan along as well. They drive through the night and when Rowan wakes, they are in Las Vegas. To her horror, she learns that Hans plans on marrying her in order to get out of the country faster and with less problems. She only agrees to it when she learns that they are going to Germany. But after they wed, Rowan becomes despondent and dead to the world, staring out the window and hardly eating, only moving to change clothes and relieve herself. Hans becomes worried, but little does he know that is all a ruse for Rowan to trick Hans into thinking that she will be too weak to run away to find her family in Germany._

_The first chance she gets, she runs, barefoot in the snow for several miles and hours until she reaches her grandmother's home. Her parents are shocked to learn what has happened and they take her in, promising to keep her from Hans._

_But Rowan doesn't know that when Hans wants something, he gets it and once he has it, he never lets go. And he wants Rowan and is determined to get her back._

_Will Rowan survive? Will she learn to love him or fear him? Will it become a sweet dream or a terrifying nightmare?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1: Creeps, Thieves, Hostages, Oh My!_

_Hello and welcome to my story! I wanna thank Excel Go Boom for the favorites! You have truly made my day! So this chapter is dedicated to you! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful stepmother who inspired me to write._

_I will try to update as much as possible and suggestions are welcome._

_Now let's get this-_

_*Poof*_

_Puck! Honestly, how many of these stories are you going to pop up in?! It's getting on my nerves! _

_Puck: *Pouting as he floats around* I'll keep doing this until you write me a story! Everyone else is getting one but me! It's not fair!_

_Hate to break it to you sweetie, but life isn't fair. And don't say that. The last time someone said that, they ended up getting chased by the Cleaners and getting torn apart. One Fae is bad enough to deal with, I don't need another one! At least Jareth doesn't act childish and take people's powers away just because they were protecting a baby. Then again he does act childish and banishes anyone who annoys him to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Just be glad that Oberon just took your powers and didn't banish you there. And why are you complaining? You are in the Disney story and you have popular vote on ending up with Dez._

_Puck: But Owen is the one going on a date with her while I have to watch. Where's the fun in that?_

_Quit fussing! You'll have your chance to spend time with her._

_Puck: When?_

_Not telling and don't make me get Buckbeak in here. So while you are here why don't you do the disclaimer?_

_Puck: *still pouting* LadySly doesn't own any characters you recognize. She only owns her Oc. With luck she will finally write me a story!_

_Ok! Fine! I'll write your bloody story!_

_Puck: Yes!_

_But you aren't going to be the only one paired up with her._

_Puck: What?!_

_You heard me. You brought it on yourself._

_Now let's get to the chapter. And I might just do a Rock-A-Doodle story as I loved that movie when I was a kid. So be on the lookout for that. Enjoy the chap._

Ah, Christmas, that most wonderful time of year. A time for playing in the snow, giving gifts, and having Christmas Dinner with your loved ones.

Well at least that's what everyone else is doing. Instead of snow, I get smog and instead of being with my family, I was stuck at a Christmas party at work and trying to avoid the resident creep. Sometimes, I swear the man was on drugs he was so annoying. Ever since I started working here at Nakatomi Plaza four months ago, Ellis the creep, kept making passes at me and it wasn't until I threatened to go to Mr. Takagi and file sexual harassment did he tone down. He still made invitations to dinner and to come over, but I always refused. If he wasn't making passes at me, he was trying to flirt with Holly Generro.

I met Holly when I was still attending the University of California. She had posted an ad for a babysitter for her kids and I needed a little extra cash and so I applied for the job. I couldn't have asked for a better job or better kids to watch. Lucy was a total sweetheart and John Jr. was a little bundle of energy. They wore me out with their energy but they were really well behaved and just little angels. Holly and I became friends and she was there for me when my grandfather died and my parents moved back to Germany to take care of my grandmother who seemed to be losing her mind in her old age. The shock of losing Gramps seemed to push her over the edge and she needed someone to watch over her. I stayed behind as I still needed to finish school and I had become quite attached to the children. I became an honorary sister to Holly and Auntie Roe. Holly never mentioned her husband and I never asked, but apparently he was coming down to see Holly and the kids for Christmas. Holly invited me to stay with them during the holidays as she didn't want me to spend my first Christmas without my parents alone. I was thankful for Holly and the kids, they made me smile.

Holly was the one who got me a job as an intern and when it was discovered I could speak fluent German I was promoted to a job in International. I basically dealt with customers in Germany that didn't speak English. There were very few of them, but it still paid well and I still ran favors for Holly, like paperwork and getting her much needed cups of coffee when she was too busy dealing with paperwork or creeps like Ellis.

Holly often asked me why I never saw anyone. She said that there were plenty of guys who would love to go out with me. She said that I was very pretty and I was turning heads all around the office. I often smiled and said I was too young and not ready, that I was focusing on my career. I would wait for the right one to come. That often placated her, but she still nagged good-naturedly from time to time.

Lucy often told me I looked like a princess. I smiled at her when she said that. My mother was Irish with dark red hair and big, vibrant green eyes. I looked just like my mama except with a much curvier figure that Grandmamma claimed I got from her side of the family. My father was German with dark blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled with the love he felt for me and my mother. My grandmother had the same blue eyes as my father and my grandfather had the dark blonde hair when he was younger. When he was alive, he told me that I was his little angel princess and that after his death, I would be well provided for. It often confused me as none of us really knew where the family fortune had come from. Grandmamma never asked and Grandpapa never said anything. He once mentioned something about being good friends with Gruber family, but I was young and paid no attention to it.

It was Christmas Eve and the party was already in full swing. The party was situated on the 30th floor which was good for me since my floor was directly below it. From what I could hear from my office, the party was good. Though Mr. Takagi said I leave some work unfinished, I knew it would never stop bothering me until I finished my reports. I knew it was better to finish my work and be late for the party than go and forget about my work. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head and then straightened the dark green, long sleeved V-neck top that hugged my figure and showed off some cleavage. Not a whole lot, but just enough to look good. I wore a black skirt that stopped towards the middle of my upper thigh, just about a little ways past my butt and black leather, two inch leather heels that stopped just above my knees. I had French braided my hair from the front to the back so the end of the braid just brushed the top of my butt. A sprig of holly was pinned above my right ear and a snowflake made from crystal necklace completed the look.

I filed the reports away and headed down to the elevator so I could join the party. I had just pushed the up button when I realized that I had forgotten my purse and keys in my office. I raced back and grabbed everything I needed. I was headed back to the elevator when I realized the doors were beginning to close. I ran as fast as I could in heels hoping to reach it in time.

"Crap! Wait! Don't close! If anyone's in there, please hold the elevator please!" I cried out desperately, hoping someone was in there. Just as the doors were about to shut, a hand came out and stopped them from closing completely. I breathed a sigh of relief as I scurried into the elevator.

I bent over slightly, trying to catch my breath. I was never much of a runner, even in normal shoes. I stood up and realized that there was a group of men carrying bulky black bags. I raised an eyebrow; Holly never said anything about late deliveries. Then again, it was probably for Mr. Takagi. I was soon distracted by the man who had held the elevator for me. I looked up at him and froze.

He was extremely attractive. He was very clean cut with a well trimmed beard and light brown hair that was combed so not a single hair was out of place. His lips looked smooth and soft and totally kissable. It was his eyes that captivated me the most. They were a dark brown that seemed to draw one in. I felt myself drowning in their chocolaty depths. And he when he spoke, his voice washed over me in warm, velvety deep, waves, sending warm tingles up and down my spine. I could listen to him to read the phone book for hours. I felt my stomach twist up into knots as butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. I barely knew him and he was having such a drastic effect on me.

"I am glad that I held the elevator for such a beautiful and exquisite woman. Surely someone of your beauty doesn't work here Miss…?"

I blushed as red as my hair and tried to form my thoughts. No man other than my father told me I was beautiful. This man's voice was causing havoc on my nerves and judging by the smirk on his face, he knew exactly what he was doing.

I blushed more and straightened my shoulders, a defiant gleam in my eyes. My mother was famous for her temper and I inherited it. Papa often told me that Mama and I were like little spitfires with the temper of raging volcanoes when we were mad. I was proud that I could take care of myself and that I was like Mama.

The man in front of me seemed a little taken aback my display in mood change. I wasn't called Fiendfyre by my friends in school for nothing.

"My name is Rowan Hoenhiem. And I most certainly do work here. I work in International Affairs as the correspondent for Germany." I said.

The man's eyes widened slightly. "Do you speak fluent German?"

I smirked and replied in perfect German: "_**If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be working her would I?**_"

He seemed impressed. "Now did you say your last name is Hoenhiem?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yes, but what of it?"

I was soon distracted by the sound of bags unzipping. I turned around and got the shock of my life. They were unloading machine guns! Before I could react properly, I was grabbed from behind and spun around, so I was face to face and chest to chest with the man I had just conversed with. He kept me in place with an arm around my waist, his hand dangerously close to my butt. I opened my mouth to let him have it when I heard the click of a gun and felt the cold metal of the barrel of the gun pressing against the left side of my chest.

"Now, I don't want to have to kill someone as pretty as you, so I'll give you a choice: either you can cooperate and live as my hostage or you can refuse and die. It's your choice_ fraulein."_

His eyes were no longer warm and inviting, instead they were cold, ruthless and calculating. He would not hesitate to kill me.

"Alright, fine I'm yours."

He smiled and it sent shivers of fear down my spine. "Wise choice, my dear. Let the party begin."

The doors of the elevator opened and all Hell broke loose.

_Phew finally finished! Anyway I hope you enjoy and please read my other fanfics! Please review! And be on the look out for some new chapters and new stories! See ya!_


End file.
